A diary of sorts
by chibi saiyan sarah
Summary: COMPLETE B-POV a look into the mind of a woman in love. VB
1. a diary of sorts

2-1-03  
  
I own nothing  
  
AGES  
  
Vegeta 21 Bulma 18 Nick 22 Erick 18 Chichi 18 Goku 19 Maron 18  
  
"DIARY OF SORTS"  
  
Love is something I have experienced few times, I'm not talking brotherly sisterly or even friendly love, I'm talking innocent love between two individuals. When I think of love I think of one person, one name comes to my lips one face is burned into my mind. See, for me love is a sickness, the cause is Vegeta.  
  
I have two close cousins; they live with me due to family problems. They are Erick and Nick. Erick is my best friend while nick and I get along out of necessity. My weakness is that I prefer nicks friends over Erick's and mine; they are more appealing in the looks department. This is how I met Vegeta. Nick and Vegeta were pretty good friends, I liked Vegeta from the moment I laid eyes on him; sadly I do not believe he feels the same.  
  
~*~*~( JANUARY )~*~*~  
  
DAY ONE  
  
This is the day my heart got torn to pieces, ripped to shreds you get the point. He's leaving, today's his last day, and he refuses to tell anyone where he is going. damn it hurts.  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
He's gone, walked out on everyone, the sad thing is he didn't even say goodbye, not even a parting word. When I saw him walk away something snapped and I felt hollow inside, where's my heart?  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
I'm stupid! How could I even think I could live without him? Tonight I was very stupid, I got high up on drugs drank and partied for hours. I feel completely and utterly useless. Since I am not needed and I am so worthless I decided I was no longer needed on this earth, I did what any crazy person would do; I picked up a razor blade out of my drawer and went to slit my wrists. As you can tell I am still here, I couldn't do it, the sane part of my mind told me to stop the act of cowardice so I did. I stopped and my mind was flooded with him, memories of him, how he looked how he smelled even how he acted. My heart is pounding; I wish I would have gone through with it.  
  
SUPER BOWL  
  
Super bowl is supposed to be a family thing or a guy's night, you're supposed to laugh to cry and to smile, this is not for me. Everything reminds me of him here. Last year nick brought Vegeta over to watch the buccaneers against the Raiders on my new plasma TV. Last time we were for different teams, his won, not that I minded he was happy. This year he won't be here, he's gone, I wonder who he is going for or does he even care at all? The creaks of chairs the laughter and yells fill the room; I groan I feel a headache coming on.  
  
~*~*~( FEBUARY )~*~*~  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
Am I in love, do I lust or am I obsessed with him, I am so confused, so many feelings at once come to me. I have convinced others that I am over him, maybe soon I can convince my self. My best friends are together, chichi and Goku. I just found out that Goku is leaving and he doesn't know when he will be back, it must be a sensitive matter because he wont even tell chichi where he is going, she's all broken up inside, she doesn't know when or if she will ever see her love again, sound familiar? I thought so; I'm going to keep an eye on her.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER  
  
I just stopped chichi from doing what I had so longed to do, however chichi had almost succeeded where I had not, she only promised to stop and stay calm if I would go get Goku soon, what else could I say besides yes? She's now much calmer, she's sitting on my bed as I write in this diary of sorts.  
  
ONE WEEK  
  
Well its time for me to go see Goku, it's about a six day trip, I'm prepared anyways.  
  
SIX DAYS LATER  
  
I stood outside of a cute little cabin, the only one around for miles. My sources led me to believe Goku was here. I got caught up admiring the beauty and didn't see or hear the person behind me until he crept up next to me and out of no where says "HEY BULMA!" My ears are still ringing. Goku and I talked, I got him to open up to me some what, I found out that his grandpa was dying and he needed to be there for him. Goku grandpa had raised him since he was an infant, he knows nothing of his parents his grandpa is all he has. I now knew why he didn't tell us, he didn't want us to worry, but instead of doing good it backfired. Goku was very surprised when I told him about chichi, maybe surprised isn't the word upset is more like it. He promised he would come back as soon as he could, that was enough for me, I had information to report to chichi and Goku was coming home my job is done. Why it is that no one would do this for me?  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
It was getting around lunch time and I was kind of hungry, I saw this little restaurant café place it looked nice enough. I sat down in a corner table and ordered my food. While I ate my food I thought about Valentines Day. Oh, the wonderful day of love. sadly I have no one to be my valentine no one to share this with. As I was about to get up and stretch I was stunned to see Vegeta sitting at a table in the middle of the restaurant, I sat down and hungrily took in ever aspect of his appearance, gods was he beautiful, I scolded my self and took one last look before paying my check and walking out. One last look over my shoulder and I was gone, I cried and decided that I wasn't over him.maybe I never will be.  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
I arrived home with no faults, heartbroken yes but broken no. I spent the rest of the time coming home fighting my feelings and the urge to turn around and pouring my heart out to him.  
  
~*~*~( MARCH )~*~*~  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
Goku showed up today, he said his grandfather had left peacefully. He came right on time; chichi was starting to doubt me. The cried the hugged and they kissed, it all made me very nauseous why couldn't I be in their position? Jealousy has reared its ugly head, what kind of person have I become?  
  
~*~*~( MAY )~*~*~  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER  
  
I was shocked to say the least, pleasantly suprized for my dreams had come true, Vegeta's back! He's living breathing and standing right in my living room. I feel like a little girl with a puppy, I want to ask "mommy can I keep him?" he's back but for how long? When he came in their was no hi, no how are you doing no nothing just a "is nick home?" it broke my heart but Erick saved me, he took me to his room and calmed me down, why is life so cruel?  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
Guess what? Well its may! It was in may that I first met vegeta. I found out that vegeta has a girlfriend, my very own friend Maron. They have known each other all of a week and they are already kissing and cuddling, they make me sick.  
  
~*~*~( JUNE )~*~*~  
  
A MONTH LATER  
  
He's leaving again, and to make it worse Maron the harpy is teary eyed and whining! Ha, she's in my spot, I should be by him crying. she has known him for roughly two months and it's the end of her pathetic world, I have known him for three years and I am forced to keep a mask of indifference and act like I don't care, inside my heart is breaking, how could it not?  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
Today's the day, I have cleaned my self up enough to see him away. To try and stop him from leaving I did something very rash, I went right up to him and spilled out my feelings, and he just stood their looked at me and walked away. What was I thinking? If his own beautiful girlfriend couldn't make him stay then what could I, his friend's younger cousin do to stop him.  
  
A DAY LATER  
  
Well I guess I didn't tell you what I found out. Vegeta has left for quote UN quote job opportunities and a chance to be free from college. It feels as though he comes back to torture me, but in reality he comes back to see his friends and family. From what I hear he should be back in three months, I am excited but sad, with the way he left what should I expect? Do I really want to see him? Have my feelings rubbed in my face? No matter what I have to be strong and face him, telling his was the right thing, I know it was, three months left. Three months left to think.  
  
~*~*~( AUGUST )~*~*~  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER  
  
Wow! It's already been two months. It's been easier to cope with the idea of not having him but it still hurts. I have taken the time to thoroughly look through this book and I have decided I am obsessed with loving Vegeta, do I love him or do I love the idea of loving him? Only tome will tell. I do not like the person I see on these pages, it's not me, hopefully I will get back to my self before Vegeta gets back. It's been two months out of three I can hardly wait!  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
Well Vegeta called and broke things off with moron I mean Maron.hehehe she came crying to chichi and me. He told Maron that he needed to keep his options open and he would be back in one month, life is sweet and to add icing to the cake he asked Maron for my number.  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
He called! HE CALLED! He wanted to talk to me, he said he wanted details about my feelings for him, well I didn't lie or disappoint if you catch my drift. He was shocked but who wouldn't be if they found out that their friends younger cousin has loved him since she met him, isn't that big? We might have a shot yet!  
  
~*~*~( SEPTEMBER )~*~*~  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
He's home! When I came near him he walked away, what is this supposed to mean? Is their something wrong with me? What did I do? I began to think he was only messing with me when he called but why would he, he's not that mean.is he?  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER  
  
He still has refused to talk to me, how can he play with me like this does he realize that he is tearing me up inside? My feelings scare me already what am I going to do?  
  
~*~*~( OCTOBER )~*~*~  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
Ohhhh its October! My absolute favorite time of the year! I love everything about October, the wind the colors the trees not to mention it is the month that houses my favorite holiday, you guessed it. HALLOWEEN! Halloween is my favorite holiday because for one day out of the year I can be anyone or anything I want to be and not get looked upon funny!  
  
**(HALLOWEEN)**  
  
Well nick Erick Maron Vegeta Goku chichi and I decided to go to a party together, I had a blast as did everyone else. Vegeta came as the crow, wow he looked sexy! I came as a vampire compared to Maron I looked like a saint, she looked like some cabaret dancer.  
  
~*~*~( NOVEMBER )~*~*~  
  
ONE DAY LATER  
  
Well, last night was interesting Erick and Maron hooked up, wow I didn't see that one coming. Going on everyone left except for Vegeta and I, so I gave him a ride (not the kind I wanted). He got home safe and so did I.  
  
**(THANKSGIVING)**  
  
Well Vegeta said he will be staying for good this time, he found a job and an appropriate university to finish up his last year of college. He told us that he just needed to take a year off away from everyone, everyone accepted that except me. I am thankful for another day on this planet.especially with Vegeta.  
  
~*~*~( DECEMBER )~*~*~  
  
A MONTH LATER  
  
Well it's almost Christmas time. I have gifts for everyone except Vegeta, he is so hard to but for! What should I get him?  
  
A DAY LATER  
  
I found it! I am going to give Vegeta a few things since I couldn't pick one. I got him a three year gym membership, 4 cds, concert tickets and an all-out pass to the x-games! I did all of this with a plan you see, all of the gifts had a selfish reason behind them except for this one. The one I hold in my hand. I bought him a white gold band engraved with his birth stone and engraved with his name. I hope he likes all of his gifts, I sure do!  
  
**(CHRISTMAS)**  
  
I was sad earlier, everyone's gifts were great and all but Vegeta didn't get me a gift. He loved his to say the least, I only noticed because he squeezed the life out of me, not that I minded. maybe the gym was a bad idea. well after all said and done he gave me a gift! At 11:59pm he asked me if I still felt the same way about him of course my answer was yes. He asked me to be his girlfriend, I was stunned, all that I had wanted war right their and you bet your ass I took it! But I did give him a piece of my mind I said " how now after so long can you do this to me, just when I start to got over you, pick up the pieces of my life you come back and do something, are you playing with me? Do you know how this makes me feel?" he looked saddened and I felt like smiling all was off my chest! I asked him why now he said " I have liked you for sometime now, only from a distance, I thought I could never have you, when you admitted your feelings I got scaired. maybe I still am." I could of and did kiss him, I am so happy!  
  
**(NEWYEARS EVE)**  
  
Well it's New Years Eve and it was fun, partying laughing and smiling were few of the things I did. My highlight of the night was at the stroke of midnight, Vegeta and I kissed, it was a kiss I will never forget, and for once everything is as it should be in my life.everything's perfect.  
  
DATELESS  
  
I have been writing in here for approximately one year, one year of my life I can not ever get back, it was worth it! It took me one year to decide that simple love turned into obsession which led to hate, hate for everyone and everything around me. Now I have found love, love of the purest kind I am normal once more. I am so happy, I have a drop dead cutie for a boyfriend I see a good future ahead. I can't wait to see where my life leads me, until later then.  
  
BULMA BRIEFS.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: hey this was an idea that came out of my head at 5:00am this morning, it was so good I couldn't ignore it! I know there is tense mistakes and such but remember this is from the POV of a lovesick woman, she's mostly upset and doesn't care this is her diary. Everyone always complains of short chapters I must say this isn't one.. it has 2,702 words. 


	2. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
AGES Vegeta 30 Bulma 26  
  
EIGHT YEARS LATER  
  
Well it has been eight wonderful years! Last year Vegeta and I got married it was the happiest day of my life or so I thought. Two months later I found out that their would be an addition to my family.  
  
~*~*~( DECEMBER )~*~*~  
  
well its December and our baby decided he wants to meet mommy and daddy, I am so happy to oblige at 8:31 pm on December 12 trunks Vegeta briefs made his cute little face known to the world. Who would have known eight years ago this might have happened? All of my dreams have come true, maybe when trunks gets older I will let him read this, maybe not. Vegeta has just learned of your existence and is anxiously waiting to read this. I think I might just let him. Don't worry I wont forget you, my companion my diary of sorts.  
  
MRS. BULMA VEGETA BRIEFS  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: Wow, I did it! I finished it! It has taken me a day but I am done I am finished woohoo. this chapter was short but what do you expect it was the epilogue! It came out to1,208 words! Together they are 3,910 words! This is just the beginning of my real writing capabilities shining through, I have grown since two much pride and karaoke, I hope you enjoyed.  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Chibi 


End file.
